


Three

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: I had thought about what it would be like to have a threesome before...typically imagining it with myself and two guys...but that changed once I met Laura... and happened to run into you. Maybe we could all hit the jackpot?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t a party per se, I’m not sure what it had started off as, but it was ending as a lock in. In true Houstonian fashion, the city was flooding, which meant I had little chance of getting home dry and in tact. 

The one time I decide to go out…

Well..it wasn’t exactly my decision. In February I decided to get back into shape and wandered into the karate dojo adjacent to my apartment. Did I have the money to spend on classes? Probably not, but as soon as I walked in the door and saw my new sensai, it was over, I was done.

Her name was Laura…she was standing in the soft light of early morning wearing the traditional gi, her sleek black hair in a neat little ponytail. When she smiled at me I felt my heart skip. Needless to say I signed up that day and only came to the classes she instructed, which was a bitch because they were on weeknights. But it was worth it, to both physically and verbally spar with her. 

So when she invited me to go to this party, I pushed my exhaustion aside and agreed to meet her at her friend’s house. It was a drive and I was coming straight from work, but it was Friday night and I deserved to have a little fun.

Luckily for me, my anxieties as a human being don’t bleed into social situations, quite the opposite. No matter how shitty I feel, I can mix and mingle with the best of them, and in doing so, earned some excellent smiles from Laura who was across the room talking to another one of her many friends. Despite the fact that a rather attractive girl was talking to her, her eyes never left mine and it sent a wave of pleasure down my spine.

She reminded me so much Alahanna, the only other woman I’d ever had a crush on. Unfortunately, that never materialized…but maybe this would.

The rain came down hard, sending booming roars of thunder echoing through the fancy midtown house. The place wasn’t packed, but there were a fair amount of people there, I was making friends fast, even though the only person I wanted to talk to was still across the room. We moved like similar magnetic poles, and it made me wonder if she was doing it on purpose, tossing me into her pool of friends and seeing if I could swim.

What I didn’t expect was to see someone I knew here. I should have known to expect the unexpected.

“Liz?” your voice jolted my reality, I recognized it immediately and spun around to meet you. “Hey,” I said, cursing like a sailor in my head. My nerves were already on edge being around my hot as hell karate instructor and now there were two people here I wanted to fuck. Fantastic. 

My mouth went dry as my brain scrambled to conjure up some conversation that wouldn’t sound either inane or overtly sexual. 

“I’m surprised to see you here,” you said, watching as I took a rather prolonged gulp of the bourbon in my hand. 

“Same,” I responded. “My friend Laura dragged me out of my solitary artist’s lair to have some fun. I’m guessing you’re after the same thing…fun?”

“I am,” you answered with a smile. Too bad it’s armageddon outside, I guess none of us are leaving anytime soon.”

I grinned, letting a thousand questionable thoughts form in my mind. “Is it past your bedtime?” I queried, letting my gaze slide down your body and back up. The urge to reach out and touch you was overpowering, I was trying to fight it, engaging you in conversation about life and work. 

It must have worked as a distraction…or perhaps you were the distraction… because when Laura touched my shoulder, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Adrenaline coursed through my body as the realization hit me that she had probably been watching me the whole time. 

“Who’s your friend?” she asked, snaking a hand around my waist possessively and letting it rest on my hip. And as much as I fought it, the alcohol mixed with my nerves and turned my cheeks a lovely shade of red. 

“Ethan,” I said, “this is Laura, my karate instructor slash friend…” 

“Slash is right,” she interrupted, shooting me a sideways grin and then extending her hand to meet yours. I watched your face scrupulously as you two were introduced, surely you had to be as attracted to her as I was. My only fear was that you found her more attractive than me. 

The thought made jealousy rumble in my chest. And jealous Liz was a domineering one. Laura had me in a grappling hold once and asked me if I was a dom or a sub. To answer the question I swept her with a knee strike, enjoying the sound of the heavy smack on the mat and brought my forearm to her chest. I always wanted to be in charge…on top…in control

So how could I control this situation? How could I enjoy both of you…? The wheels began to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night grew later and the storm raged on, the gracious hosts offered up rooms in their mansion. The chillstep music that had once floated through the living room was replaced with the dim voices of a weather report on the flatscreen. 

The three of us remained together, accepting the fact that we were staying here for the night. The hostess in her tight black skirt and shining emerald blouse approached us, apologizing for that which she couldn’t control and letting us know which rooms weren’t taken. 

You scratched the back of your neck, a look of tired resignation flitting across your features. “I’m going to stay with…” you began to move, but I cut you off, physically and verbally. “…with us,” I ventured, reaching a hand out to grasp yours. At first you looked confused and I knew that I was risking every rejection possible…rejection from you…rejection from Laura, but instead of pulling away, you drew closer to me, looking at Laura and then back at me. 

She was still holding me close and I pulled you into our private little world. She stood behind me, grinning at you with the same deep brown eyes that had captivated me and began to kiss my neck. I slipped my fingers into the gaps between the buttons of your shirt and continued to draw you closer to me. 

I felt like I was going to die of ecstasy, watching your head tilt to meet my lips as Laura massaged my hips, her hands moving dangerously close to my most sensitive area. I moaned into your mouth before breaking the kiss and struggling to get my head on straight. “We should probably find our room,” I whispered into your neck.

As the three of us ascended the spiral staircase to the hidden rooms above, I thanked my lucky stars for what was about to happen. I never spoke my desires, but I knew that Laura was down for practically everything and the look on your face reflected the look on hers…so here we go.

The room was immaculately and modernly designed, just like the rest of the house. A king size bed stretched out in the middle of the space and the two lamps on the nightstands provided just the right amount of light. 

As soon as the door was closed, I took her hand and your hand and pulled both of you towards the bed. I sat on it’s edge, my hands on your hips, reaching to undo your belt… and Laura joined me on the edge, taking my face in her hand, turning it towards her and kissing me deeply. Somehow I kept enough frame of mind to continue undoing your belt, palming you through your jeans as she broke the kiss and got behind me.

I felt her strong thin hands slip beneath my shirt and pull it over my head. The air was cold and I didn’t want to be the only one exposed, so I asked you to unbutton your shirt while I removed the confines of your pants. Laura kissed my neck, my shoulders, my back, and jolted the hook that undid my bra. 

I kissed you through your boxers, my hands aching to explore every expanse of flesh. Since there were three of us, the logistics of how this was going to work out was yet to be known, but I did have one caveat. 

I moved from the edge of the bed to stand behind you, kissing your neck and shoulders, my hand reaching for your cock as your hands undid Laura’s clothes. 

“Ethan,” I whispered hoarsely into your neck. 

With a sigh you answered “yes?” 

“My only request is that you come inside of me…orfice of your choice…but you come in me.”

You nodded wordlessly and Laura smiled at my obvious possessiveness. The only problem with that possessiveness was that I was possessive over both of you, still I found it immensely enjoyable to watch you kiss her, fondle her small perky breasts and then bring your mouth to them while I slid my hand up and down your cock. 

Her body was mesmerizing. Her taut B cup breasts with small dark nipples contrasted my D cup breasts, the dusty pink nipples of which were moving along your back. Her body was thinner, abs well defined, her stature taller, hair darker. I may be more compact, but I still had enough muscle to toss a 200 lb opponent onto the mat. 

Once undressed she laid back on the bed and gave both of us a look that could melt a candle. I moved first, joining her on the bed, bringing my hands to her warm body, drawing light circles so I could tickle her flesh. She squealed and writhed, trying to escape my tickles and reached out to pull you into bed, position you in front of her face and take you into her mouth. 

Your hands grasped the headboard so tight that your knuckles turned white. Your mind was rather preoccupied, but I wanted you to get a good view of what was about to happen so I put my hands on your hips asking you to move your left leg over so you weren’t straddling her, so you could see me kiss down her body, and use my hands to spread her legs apart. 

It may have been my first time to go down on a girl, but I was a girl… and I knew damn well what felt good and what didn’t. I had every intention of giving Laura as much pleasure as she was giving to you, her mouth open wide, your dick disappearing into it.

I finally reached the black smattering of curls between her legs. I used my fingers to tease every inch around her pussy and then traced outlines around her folds with my tongue. You teased her breasts and I slipped my tongue inside of her, the tart sweetness of her arousal flooding my taste buds. It wasn’t long until she came, legs shaking, walls clenching, hips bucking. 

So I kissed my way back up her body until I reached you, where I received a wonderfully deep kiss that I unfortunately had to break to get the condom out of my jeans. I returned with it quickly and through the buzzing haze of my mind, regained your lips as I rolled it on. 

Fuck…I wanted you inside of me so badly but I wanted you eat me out first while you fucked Laura, a request that I made known amidst the pleasured moans that she was making because it turned her on so fucking much that I wanted her to go first.

She moved to push you on your back and sink down slowly on your cock as I watched your expression melt into blissful oblivion. I wanted to burn that look into my brain and use it to achieve a thousand future orgasms. 

My breasts draped over your body as I kissed you…then let you kiss my hard nipples…and as I savored every move of your tongue I felt your hands move to my thighs and pull me up towards your face. 

I waited a long fucking time to sit on your face, so I knew I wasn’t going to last long. I kept the majority of my weight on my knees and resisted the desire to grind myself against you. I was thoroughly impressed with your ability to focus on me while Laura rode you hard, bouncing up and down and filling the room with moans that mingled with mine. 

My hands were now strangling the headboard, my eyes looking past my bouncing tits to watch your eyes as you ate me out. The room began to spin as I felt my pussy clenching. Your tongue expertly massaged my clit as you added a few fingers into the mix, pushing inside of me until I came.

Laura and I must have synced on a mental level because she came just shortly after me.

I climbed off of you, kissing you, trapping your lips in my teeth, prying your mouth open with my tongue, until you abruptly cut me off and sat up, pulling Laura off of you with murmurs of how you were getting too close. 

Laura had hers twice and you wanted the same for me, so you flipped me onto my back and pried my legs open, lining yourself up before pounding into me. A groan immediately left your lips as I dug my fingers down your back, trying to hold on as you fucked me hard. 

Laura’s breath quickened as she watched, dipping her fingers into her core to try for orgasm #3. 

You were going to undo me, this was going to undo me, you felt so fucking good inside of me, filling me up, hitting all the right spots until my toes curled and I was saying your name while you came inside of me.

That was it…after tasting both Laura and you…I was truly fucked.


End file.
